csifandomcom-20200225-history
Alexander Sharova
|status = Incarcerated |actor = Rade Serbedzija |appearance = Sink or Swim |image = File:Alexander_Sharova.jpg|birth date = July 27, 1946}} Alexander Sharova is the biological father of Eric Delko. He is portrayed by Rade Serbedzija in season seven of CSI: Miami. Season Seven The DeLuca Motel While Alexander doesn't make an appearance in this episode, he does hire a hit woman, Kate Hawkes, to take out Eric Delko, unbeknownst to him, his son. Kate however missed and only managed to graze his arm and was caught after killing a man who helped Eric find his real birth certificate and was incarcerated at the end of the episode. Eric confronts his mother, Carmen, after he was ambushed at the motel, and asks about his real father, telling her he knows the truth: he was born in Cuba, not America as she claims. He asks about Alexander Sharova, the name on the birth certificate, and she tells him his father was a bad man and urges Delko to let it go. Sink or Swim After Yelina Salas brings Horatio Caine information about Alexander, he then finds Sharova and brings him to Eric. Eric reveals to Sharova that he's his father, and asks the man how he could have abandoned his mother. Sharova maintains he owes Eric nothing. Overcome with anger, Eric punches Alexander in frustration, knocking out one of Sharova's teeth. Alexander walked off, leaving Eric disappointed. When Delko was processing evidence for a murder case, he was interrupted when immigration officers came to arrest him, claiming they've learned he is not a U.S. citizen. But, when Eric was about to be deported for being an illegal immigrant, Alexander stepped in and revealed that he was an American citizen, which by default, makes Eric a citizen of America as well which saved him from being deported back to Cuba. Seeing Red In the season seven finale Alexander had rammed his silver car into an ambulance containing Ivan Sarnoff who had been poisoned. Ivan had messed up a shipment of guns and the others decided he had to go, so after poisoning him, they set up an ambush to kill him. But he managed to get away in the confusion. Eric later discovers that his father was involved with the attack, worrying him greatly. At the end of the season seven finale, Eric attempts to help Alexander escape from the grips of the Russian Mob to pay Sharova back for risking his life to save Eric from being deported. However, the CSI's arrive on the scene and a shootout accours. Calleigh shoots at the car he is helping his father escape in before she realizes that Delko is in fact the driver. When they reach it after it crashes, it is covered in blood, which Alexander claims is Eric's once Horatio and his team track down the car into the everglades. Known Victims * December 8, 2008: ** Eric Delko ** Enrico Moldano * May 18, 2009: ** Ivan Sarnoff Known Accomplices * Kate Hawkes * Gregor Kasparov * Eric Delko Appearances Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Criminals Category:Proxy Killers Category:Incarcerated Category:Psychopaths